The Johns Hopkins Cancer Center is dedicated to research and education in cancer and related disorders and to the prompt application of new knowledge to the treatment of patients and to the prevention of neoplastic diseases. This application requests continued CCSG support for the Johns Hopkins Cancer Center's research programs and shared resources. The Johns Hopkins Cancer Center is a multidisciplinary, interdepartmental institute of the Johns Hopkins University. There is a broad base of ongoing cancer research at Johns Hopkins. The special scientific programs of the Cancer Center are interdisciplinary in character and are focused on human disease. A wide range of activity is encompassed ranging from fundamental research into the molecular genetics of human tumorigenesis to clinical trials of new antitumor treatments. The six major research programs of the Center are: Cancer Biology (Baylin), Hematologic Malignancies (Grever), Urologic Oncology (Coffey), Gastrointestinal Cancer (Hamilton), Cancer Prevention and Control (Groopman), Solid Tumor Research (Donehower). There is one developing program in Breast Cancer Research (Davidson). Sixteen Shared Resources currently support the needs of Center investigators. Electron Microscopy, Flow Cytometry, Experimental Irradiators, Animal Resources, Facilities and Common Equipment, Glassware Washing, Human Tissue and Pathology, Cytogenetics and Molecular Genetics, Graft Engineering, Pharmacologic Analytic, Biostatistics, Clinics Research Office, Research Pharmacy and Research Nursing are existing CCSG funded CORES. We are also asking for support for two new resources, the Genetics Research CORE and Research Computing. Interdisciplinary research seminars and research training programs provide valuable opportunities for interdisciplinary interaction and collaboration. Cancer Center developmental funds are used to support faculty recruitment and innovative research. Special emphasis is placed on pilot projects that have the potential for peer-reviewed funded translational research, innovative clinical trials, methodology research and interdisciplinary initiatives.